The Getaway
by ChirpChirp1827
Summary: Amu's just been dumped, Utau's family is fighting over money, and Rima's parents are finally seperating. What these girls need...is a Getaway. Kutau, Rimahiko, Amuto.
1. Prologue

**The Getaway **

**Prologue **

"Tadase-kun," Amu Hinamori chirped as she ran towards her boyfriend. Graduation had just ended and the pink haired girl was eager to celebrate with her boyfriend before she left on her trip to Paris with him and their friends.

"Amu-chan," the blonde was frowning as he turned to face her, "Why don't we go talk in private?" Amu was a little confused as he led her away from the group and behind a tree so they could talk.

Curiously she tilted her head to the side, "What's wrong?"

He looked around before saying, "I think we should break up, Amu-chan." As her world came crashing down she could only barely make out the rest of his excuse. "We've been together since middle school and since we're going off to collage I think it's time to meet other people." Suddenly the air around her felt suffocating. Her brain didn't even register it until her legs were carrying her away from all of it – her mind didn't even register the fact that the boy was calling for her.

[Line]

When Utau and Rima found her an hour later she was sitting under a tree with her legs against her chest with her mascara dried on her cheeks. "Amu," the pink haired girl felt the familiar arms of her best friends wrap around her, "we know what happened. Are you okay?"

"Of course not," Amu answered as she shook her head. "I just had my heart ripped out by someone who I'm supposed to be spending two weeks with in the city of love!"

There was silence for a moment before Utau said, "Then don't go to Paris."

Confused, Amu looked up at her friend, "What? My ticket is paid for though."

"I'll get it switched for you," Utau declared firmly. "All three of us are having problems right now –"Amu frowned as she remembered how Rima's parents were getting a divorce and Utau's family was being torn apart by her grandfathers will, "so we each take a break and then we meet up in Paris. I'll pay for everything."

"Isn't the money going to be hard to access with all this drama with your grandpa's death?" Rima questioned curiously.

"That's his money," Utau stated with a roll of her eyes, "I'm an heiress guys – my grandpa isn't the only one with money."

Amu hummed, "So I wouldn't have to see Tadase for a week?"

"Exactly," Utau stated, "Take the week to relax and gather your thoughts – maybe even have a fling with a cute boy."

They were quiet for a while before Rima nodded, "Okay. I could use a trip away from my parents."

"I've always wanted to go to London…." Amu hummed.


	2. Chapter 1

**The Getaway**

**Chapter 1 **

**Clocks, Eyes, and Music**

Amu popped the handle up on her suitcase so she could roll her suitcase around instead of carrying it. Around her Amu could see screaming children, and couples reuniting. One girl was being twirled around by someone who was obviously her lover; it made Amu's heart ache a little as she wondered why she couldn't have that.

"No," she told herself out-loud as she shook her head. "I'm not going to think about Tadase, this is my holiday." At the reminder of the fact that this was her holiday, Amu dug into her pockets for the slip of paper with directions on it. She looked carefully at the directions written in purple gel pen before sighing. "It's no use," she told herself, "Utau's hand writing sucks too much."

All Amu could make out was the name of the hotel Utau had booked for her. With a sigh, she walked towards the information desk. "Excuse me," she called. When after a minute the clerk didn't look at her she repeated, "Excuse me."

"My shifts over. Wait two minutes and my replacement will be here," the clerk said as he looked up at her. At first she was memorized by his sapphire eyes but once his words set in, her anger set in as well.

"If your replacement isn't here, then you're still working," Amu argued as she placed the paper on the desk. "Could you just tell me where this place is?" Sapphire eyes examined her face carefully before looking around the airport, and then finally grabbing the paper.

"God damn you Amanda," he muttered as he glanced over the paper. His eyes narrowed in suspicion when he looked at the familiar sloppy drawing style, and looping letter, "You're going to the Tsukiyomi mansion?"

"Tsukiyomi Man-"Amu cut her shocked self off as her expression went dark recognizing the name. "God damn you Utau! I told you a hotel, not your family's mansion." As she whipped out her phone the eyes of the male behind the desk got even wider.

[Line]

Ikuto looked at the girl in front of him carefully. Bubble gum pink hair which in its current high-ponytail fell down to her neck, honey colored eyes which were glazed over with anger, and smooth pale pink lips which moved at a rapid pace as the girl argued with the women she had just called. His eyes traveled down from her face to her outfit – looking over the pink butterfly necklace bouncing on her chest as she moved around. Royal purple halter top with ripped jean shorts and black flip flops – nothing to interesting but it looked good on her non-the-less.

"Utau! Don't you dare hang up on me!" the girl bit out even more bitter then she had been a few minutes ago. "This whole trip was your-" there was a pause that Ikuto cause was caused by Utau speaking, "I don't care if you're on a plane god damn it! Get me a hotel!"

"What's going on?" whispered the all too familiar voice of his co-worker.

Ikuto moved to the opposite cheek was pressed against his hand, his eyes looking at Amanda instead of Amu, "You're late."

"By three god damn minutes," she responded with a roll of her eyes. He heard her mumble lazy bastard under her breath as she pinned her name tag on.

"She showed up two minutes ago," Ikuto replied to prove a point – her being late had made him take care of an extra costumer so now he was going to have to stay here even longer.

"Well I'm here now, leave if you want. I'll take care of her."

Ikuto waved a hand absently as he turned his gaze back to the girl – he was seriously moving way too much for being off work, "She's headed in the same direction as me anyways. I'll give her a lift."

He watched the girl bicker on the phone for a minute before finally sighing. "Excuse me," he declared as he plucked the phone from her grasp. As she fumed in the background he casually spoke into the phone, "Hey Utau."

"Ikuto-niisan!" the voice of the little sister he hadn't seen in a while – her last visit had been at Christmas - flooded his ears. "I haven't talked to you in a month!" Something seemed to dawn on her for her next sentence was, "Wait – why are you on Amu's phone?"

"Ah so her names Amu?" he cast a glance back at the pink haired girl. "Anyways, she showed up as my shift ended and asked me directions."

Utau was quiet for a moment before she grinned – or at least Ikuto assumed she was grinning because the next words out of her mouth were laced with obvious happiness, "Could you do me a favor and show her around for a week then?"

"Why would I do that?" he asked lazily with a yawn. "I've got far better things to do."

"Because she's my friend," Utau answered – he could sense the sudden mood change from the way her voice changed. "And she really needs this week to be a nice relaxing vacation okay? Please Ikuto."

"Fine, fine," Ikuto mumbled. "I'll take care of your friend until she leaves."

"Thank you nii-san," he could sense that smile again, "You're a life saver."

"Yeah, yeah," he shrugged casually even though she couldn't see him. "Where are you by the way Nee-chan?" Behind him he heard Amu gasp as all the pieces clicked together.

"Somewhere over the ocean," she replied with a grin. "I'm amazed I have service up here – I'm going to Italy though."

"Ah," he let the word fall smoothly from his lips and extend for a moment. "Have fun, _sorella." _He heard her call him a show off for using Italian as he hung up.

Turning to the pink haired girl he grabbed the handle of her suitcase and began walking, "Let's get going Amu-chan." Despite her confusion – she followed.

**Pasta, Pizza, and Soccer **

Utau stared at her phone for a minute after Ikuto hung up, her mouth wide open. "What's wrong with you?" the guy next to her asked.

"My brother just hung up on me," Utau answered with in shock.

"I take it that must not happen a lot?" the man asked.

Utau nodded, "My brothers never hung up on me. He always says goodbye first."

Utau finally turned her head to examine the male next to her. Wild light brown hair which seemed to be going in all directions and deep emerald colored eyes. Tan skin had been covered up with white jean shorts and a black tank top with a large orange smiley face in the center.

"You're lucky," he pouted. "My older brothers always hang up on me. Most of the time it's a 1 minute conversation and then click." He seemed to remember that he didn't even know her name because he added, "I'm Kukai by the way."

"Utau," she replied – they shook hands quickly as she looked out the window. "Do you know when we'll be taking off?"

"Soon I hope," Kukai replied with a sigh. "I knew I should've left a week ago with the others – at this right I'll be late."

"Late?" she couldn't help but asking what he would be late for. She was a curious person after all. "What are you going to be late for?"

He stared at her with his mouth open for a second before saying, "You don't know who I am?" She shook her head – suddenly searching through her mind for every stage and real name of idol she both cared and didn't care about. "I'm a pro soccer player – I've got a game in," he looked at his phone and sighed, "seventeen hours."

Utau laughed as she admitted, "I don't like soccer. I think it's boring honestly so…"

She was glad that Kukai didn't look remotely hurt by this because she would hate to hurt such a cute boy. "What about you?" he asked her with his head titled.

"Mmm? What about me what?" she asked – slightly confused by her own sentence.

He laughed before saying, "Why are you going to Rome?"

Utau made a small O with her mouth before answering, "It's a bit of a long story."

Kukai looked around before looking back at her, "Utau we're on a 12 hour flight that still hasn't set off for its destination. I'm sure you have plenty of time to explain."

"Well," she clicked her tongue, "will you tell me why you waited until you only had seventeen hours until your game to get on a plan and go to Italy?"

The green eyed boy laughed at her before nodded, "Sure, just as soon as you finish telling me your story."

And so Utau launched into an explanation about Amu getting dumped, her own family fighting over her grandfathers money and how she just needed to get away from all the lawyers. She told him – a complete stranger – about how she had heard stories of Rome from her mother as a child but had never been taken there.

As she spoke Kukai kept his chin on the palm of his hand as he listened intently – commenting every so often.

[Line]

"And that's about it," Utau finished as she took a long breath. Kukai watched as she took a long sip from her water bottle before saying, "Now why did you wait to leave for your game?"

"Ah," Kukai leaned back against his seat and took a quick glance out the window and noticed that the darkness of night had set in. "I was hoping you'd forget about that." Honestly he had been hoping she would forget – he didn't want to relieve the painful memory of what was supposed to have happened 24 hours ago. He'd almost completely forgotten himself because the girl next to him was so intoxicating.

"Nope," she popped the P in a way that made him laugh. "So? What was so important that you risked missing a game a possibly ruining your career?"

This time he laughed – as if his team would get rid of him for missing one game in a 5 game series. He was their star player they weren't letting him go anytime soon for something as important as what had been going on. "I was supposed to be getting married."

He watched as she frowned before realization struck her features, "Supposed to be?"

Kukai held up a nicely tanned hand and showed her his bare finger, "She left me at the altar." He laughed as he ran a hand through his hair, "I should of known. She was always coming home late and sometimes she wouldn't even be home when I came back from trips."

"I'm sorry," Utau whispered softly, "I didn't mean to bring something like that up."

He waved a hand dismissively, "Oh well – I got to meet you didn't I? And in my book any day I meet a pretty lady is a success." He watched with a grin as her cheeks turned a deep red color from the compliment.

"S-so how long will you be in Rome?" she asked curiously once the blush had died down.

He clicked his tongue in thought as he calculated it in his head. "I'll be leaving Italy when you leave Paris," he told her finally.

She tilted her head in thought – he could tell because she was making that should-I-or-shouldn't-I face he'd seen at least five times already- before saying, "Maybe we could hang out while I'm there. You'll have a whole team of people to hang out with but I'm all by myself."

Kukai smiled widely – not wanting to tell her that most of his teammates hated him so he was often left alone on their trips – and dug into his bag for what he wanted. "Do you have a hotel?" he asked her.

"Yeah," she gave a short nod.

"Cancel it. I have a double."

_**Dancing, Disney, and Beaches**_

Rima stepped out of the air port and into the hot Orlando sunshine. Her short jean shorts allowed her short legs to get some sun and her green halter top showed just a bit of her stomach so she knew she'd probably end up with a odd strip of tanned skin if she didn't get to the beach soon.

She clicked her tongue as she looked down at the directions in her hand. Like Amu, Rima couldn't read Utau's handwriting, but unlike Amu she had decided to deal with it herself. The women at the assistances counter had looked like nothing more than a big boobed slut so she obviously wasn't going to ask her for any help.

"What to do, what to do," she mumbled to herself as she began walking down the sidewalk with her suitcase rolling behind her. Rima was slightly upset that of the week she would be in Orlando – a whole day would probably be spent just looking for her hotel because Utau didn't know how to draw.

Rima was still thinking about what to do when she heard a familiar rumble before her stomach ached. "Okay, okay," she mumbled to it, "We'll eat first – maybe someone will know where this hotel is." She sighed at just the mention of the hotel – Utau could be so stupid sometimes.

"Welcome!" the waitress greeted as Rima entered the restaurant she'd seen across the street from the patch of sidewalk she'd been on when she'd decided to get something to eat. "I'm sorry miss but we're full right now. We could have you share a table with someone if you would like."

Rima was going to excuse herself when a familiar rumble came from her stomach again. Her cheeks tinted red as the waitress giggled. "Follow me then miss," the waitress said – grabbing a menu before leading Rima away.

She was led through the restaurant until they reached a table next to a window where a man with dark purple hair was sitting. "Excuse me sir," the waitress said, drawing the attention of the man away from his menu, "Would you mind if this women sat with you?"

The man's golden eyes looked at Rima for a moment before he smiled widely. "It's no problem-" he squinted to see the waitresses name tag, "Marie." With a smile she gestured for Rima to sit and handed her menu to the blonde girl.

[Line]

Nagihiko placed his cheek in his hand as he looked at the girl across from him – she was obviously not from around here. "What's your name?" he questioned curiously.

She glanced away from her menu and up at him for a moment before her honey colored eyes turned back to it without giving him an answer. "How old are you?" he shot off another question even though he knew she probably wouldn't answer. "Where are you from? Do you have a boyfriend? Why are you in Orlando? Did you come for Disney World?"

Nagihiko was about to shoot off another question when she interrupted him, "Are you going to shut up?"

"Are you going to tell me your name?" he retorted smoothly – not leaving any time between her words and his own.

She folded her menu and looked him straight in the eyes, "Would it make you be quiet?"

"Probably not," he responded truthfully.

"Then why would I tell you my name?" the blonde across the table asked him.

Nagihiko shrugged in response, "To satisfy a mans curiosity."

"And why pry tell would I want to satisfy the curiosity of a man I just met?" she answered.

He shrugged, "Because you're having lunch with said man."

"We're not having lunch together," she huffed – he watched with amusement as her cheeks tinted a red color. "We just happen to be getting lunch at the same place and sitting at the same table."

Nagihiko chuckled, "That sure sounds like we're having lunch together."

"Well we're not," she bit back as she opened her menu again and scanned the content. "End of discussion."

"You still haven't told me your name."

Anger and annoyance flared into her golden eyes. "It's Rima okay? Now. Shut. Up." The way she laced the words with her anger made him smile a bit – it'd been a long time since someone had been so up front about their hatred for him.

"Don't you want to know my name?" he responded – his eyes twinkled with amusement from the scene going on. It was quite entertaining to make this girl mad – she was so clear about her emotions in both her facial expressions and her words.

"No. Shut up." Rima didn't even look away from the menu this time.

"It's Nagihiko," he told her anyways. "Nagihiko Fujisaki."

She hummed and said the first nice words to leave her mouth since she sat down, "It's pretty." The kind words had shocked him enough that he stopped his teasing long enough for the waitress to come and ask for their orders. "I'll take a chicken sandwich with mashed potatoes." She paused in thought for a moment before adding, "And a chocolate shake."

"And you?" the waitress asked him – snapping him away from his trance.

"Chicken strips with French fries," he told her before taking a sip of his glass of ice cold coca cola.

"Sounds like something a child would order," Rima gave a light chuckle after her sentence. "In fact, I think Ami and Tsubasa order every time we take them somewhere other than McDonalds."

"Ami and Tsubasa?" he questioned – glad she'd finally began talking to him. It would make this lunch a lot less awkward.

"They're my friend's siblings. Ami is my best friend Amu's little sister, and Tsubasa is our friend Yaya's little brother," she replied smoothly.

"Where are said friends?" he questioned – curious as to why such a pretty girl would be having lunch alone.

"London and Paris."

"Huh?" And as she told him why – he couldn't help being a little happy that she was talking to him like he was just a normal person.

Although – he supposed she didn't exactly know who he was either. 

_A/n: Jeez this took a long time! The Kutau part only took me like a day – it was really just writing it's self – but Rimhiko took me a week! _

_ Well I hope the wait was worth it for you guys~_


	3. Chapter 2

**The Getaway**

**Chapter 2**

**Dancing, Disney, and Beaches**

"And that," Rima declared as she finished explaining and took a sip of the milk shake that'd finally been brought to her, "is why I am sitting in a café in Orlando having lunch with some guy I don't know instead of with my best friends."

"Sounds…" she watched as he fumbled for the words he wanted.

With a grin she supplied, "Complicated? Insane? Ridiculous?"

"All of the above," Nagihiko replied with a laugh. "So what are you going to do while you're here? Any plans?" He peeled his chicken strip apart and ate a piece that was the length of his finger but was as thin as his finger nail.

She shrugged – her blonde hair bouncing up off her shoulders. "I don't really know," she took a bit out of her chicken sandwich. "I just really wanted to come someplace where there was a beach and an ocean. There's not a lot of that where I'm from."

"You never did mention where that happened to be," he replied coolly – he didn't know why but the girl in front of him intrigued him. She was just so different from the people born and raised here in Orlando.

Rima hummed, "Is that your not-so-discreet way of asking where I'm from?"

"Yes," he answered her with a chuckle. "I take it I wasn't as discreet as I was hoping to be?"

"Indeed," the word slipped smoothly from her tongue sending a shiver down Nagihiko's spine – the way she had said it…. "But I'm from Jackson."

"Mississippi?" he asked despite the fact that he doubted it. He couldn't hear a Mississippi accent in her voice.

"Michigan," she corrected, "It's about two hours from Detroit. However I was born in Japan. And you? Are you Orlando born?"

Nagihiko shook his head, "No. I was raised in a small town in New York – the state not the city obviously." He heard her echo his obviously sarcastically as he added on, "I live here now though."

They conversated lightly as they ate their meal – his smile spreading from ear to ear and hers just large enough to know that she was in fact smiling. It'd been a long time since he'd been able to talk to someone to normally, and she herself hadn't had a conversation that didn't involve in either – someone making out, someone huffing in annoyance, or someone storming out of the venue with their friends at their heels.

However just as Rima was ordering yet another chocolate milk shake, Nagihiko spotted something out of the corner of his eye that sent panic straight to those golden orbs she'd been enjoying looking at for so long. "I have to go," he told her standing up – glancing at whatever had caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. "I'll pay for your meal okay Rima-tan?"

"O-okay," the affectionate name had shocked her. She hadn't heard anything attached to her name since before her grandparents died – they had clinged to old traditions like that.

He had already turned to leave when he remembered something. "Oh yeah!" Nagihiko pulled a pen out of his pocket and jotted something on a napkin. "Call me okay? I'll show you around Orlando sometime." Then he was gone – leaving a very confused Rima behind.

[Line]

Nagihiko ran out of the back door faster than he had ever run in his life. Normally he noticed his family's body guards before they actually entered the place he was in, but he'd been so enchanted by Rima that he hadn't noticed them until it was too late this time.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" he mumbled as he looked around – to his right was a semi-crowded street and he was not good with those, but to the left was a alley way that was so clear that his pursuers would have no trouble spotting him. Nagihiko turned behind him and looked through the little window in the door – the two big men were quickly pushing their way through the kitchen.

"Shit!" he shouted before turning right – fuck his fear of crowds he wasn't going back home right now. He pushed his way through person after person – glancing behind him every foot or so – before he put a good distance between himself and the guards.

He ran for a few more feet before slowing down to a walk and glancing around. Nagihiko looked in every direction before the victorious smile on his face dropped. Sure he'd gotten away from the bodyguards, but now he had no clue where he was.

"Great," he mumbled darkly. "I wanted to lose them and ended up getting myself lost." This was one of those moments which made him wonder why people considered him a genius at anything – seriously, what kind of genius gets lost like this?

He was grumbling to himself about his stupidity when he saw a familiar blonde haired girl rolling her suitcase into a hotel – relief flooding her eyes for a reason he didn't quite understand.

Nagihiko stared at her as a feeling of want built up in him. He wanted to go and just be with the girl who gave him a sense of freedom he hadn't discovered before. Even when he ran away he wasn't as free as he was with her. It only took a moment for his mind to be made up before he was running towards her.

She stopped in the middle of stepping into the open automatic doors, "Oh, hi Nagihiko." By now he was standing in front of her, "Or should I should I call you Fujisaki-kun?"

"Oh…so you picked up on that huh?" he rubbed the back of his neck – he hadn't meant to give away that he had Japanese origins like her.

"Yeah," she rolled her eyes. "I picked up on that alright." She glanced around before saying, "What are you doing here?"

Nagihiko's eyes went wide as he searched for an explanation – he couldn't tell her that he'd seen her and had a sudden urge to be near her. It sounded creepy. So he did the next best thing – he lied. "I'm staying here."

_**Clocks, Eyes, and Music **_

"Welcome to my not-so-humble abode," Ikuto whistled as he swung the door of the mansion open. He stepped aside and allowed Amu to walk in first – closing the door after he stepped in with her.

Ikuto was shocked when he didn't see the awe in her eyes like he did when most people came to his family's mansion. "It's nice," she commented looking around. "I like the other mansion more though."

He tilted his head curiously, "The other mansion?"

"Utau's," she supplied turning around to look at him. "I really liked the décor." He found that much believable. Utau lived with their mother while Ikuto lived with their father – naturally each house was designed more to the taste of their own gender. It seemed obvious to him that Amu – being a girl – would prefer the house that was designed by girls.

"So," she twirled around to face him – honey colored eyes meeting sapphire, "Where am I staying?"

"Oh um…" Ikuto thought for a moment. He hadn't known that she was coming so he hadn't told anyone to get a room ready…

He was snapped out of his thoughts by footsteps coming down the stairs. "Ikuto we have a guest coming so…" his father stopped mid sentence as he entered the foyer – having known his son would be arriving home about now. "Oh, who is this?"

Ikuto was about to introduce them when Amu walked forward and held a hand out, "I'm Amu Hinamori. You must be Mr. Tsukiyomi, Utau and Ms. Hoshina have told me a lot of about you."

"I can only guess some of it was bad," Ikuto hard his father replied with a smile. Amu only shrugged as if to say 'of course. She is your ex-wife after all' before his father added, "Anyways, it's a pleasure to meet you Amu – I've heard a lot about you from Utau as well. Quite honestly – I didn't expect you to be this pretty."

Ikuto's mouth fell open and his eyes went wide forming what some might describe as 'the-face-someone-makes-after-a-Naruto-stupid-moment.' Was his dad really bring out the charm on this girl? "I heard you were the quite the ladies man," Amu teased with a smile making Ikuto's mouth fall even wider. Was she seriously charming back? His dad was in his forties for cripes sake!

Aruto's face pinched a little, "No doubt that one came from Kanara." Amu smiled just a bit to indicate it had indeed come from Ikuto's mother. "Even in divorce she can't help but try to rile me up can she?"

This time Ikuto smiled a little with the other two – he could remember how his mother use to laugh and smile when riling up their father. His parents relationship had always been unique. "Excuse me Mr. Tsukiyomi," Amu interrupted, "But can you show me to my room? The flights exhausted me and I had a little trouble with your son at the air port."

"Don't blame that on me," scoffed Ikuto. "There was no reason for me to help you when my shift was over."

"You can't stop working until your replacement is there!" Amu yelled – a vain popping on her forehead. "Even I know that!" They stared at each other for a long moment – electricity seeming to go between them as the fight brewed.

However, the fight was stopped by one o the maids stepping into the foyer. "Aruto-sama, Ikuto-sama, dinner is on the table."

Ikuto heard his father let out a relieved sigh before he placed a hand on Ikuto's shoulder. "Why don't we go have dinner you two?" Aruto declared with a smile. "I'll have someone show you to your room afterwards, Amu so just leave your suitcase here and one of the maids will take it up."

"Oh...Um okay," she replied lost for a moment. Aruto cleared the space between Ikuto and Amu in a moment and placed a hand lightly on the small of the pinkette's back as he led her towards the dining room.

"Creep," Ikuto stated. The way his dad was acting irked him. Ikuto couldn't help wondering why since he'd long gotten use to his dad flirting with anything that had boobs and didn't work for him. "Whatever," Ikuto mumbled under his breath after shaking the thoughts from his head. "It doesn't really matter right now. It's probably just the lack of food in my stomach talking."

Amu cleared her throat, "Are you coming or what idiot?"

"Don't go calling people you don't know an idiot," Ikuto scoffed back as he walked over to where she stood in the doorway with a hand on her hip and her body twisted back to face him. He stopped next to her and whispered – just loud enough for her to hear – "Flat shrimp."

Before she had time to get angry at him for the insult he walked past her and took his seat at the kitchen table. "I hate him, I hate him, I hate him," he heard her mumble as she passed him on her way to the plate set up for herself.

A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips at the words – it was fun to get under her skin for some reason. Maybe it was because most of the girls he was around were the stuck up and snobby rich kind, it wasn't just that though. Her reactions made her look… they made her look innocent and cute. It reminded him more of a five year old then a 18 year old – he was only roughly guessing that she was 18 based on the fact that she was Utau's friend and most likely Utau's age as well.

"So Amu," Aruto interrupted Ikuto's thoughts as he cut into his steak. "Utau told me you'd be here for a week. There's going to be a party on Saturday – would you like to come? You'd just have to take a later flight."

_**Pasta, Pizza, and Soccer **_

Utau looked around the hotel room curiously as Kukai walked into it ahead of her. The idea of sharing a hotel room with someone she didn't know was a little scary but she already trusted Kukai enough.

The room they were currently in appeared to be a lounge area and contained an entertainment center and three soft tan couches in a half-square. There was a door interrupting the soft green paint of the left wall which she could only assume was the bedroom.

"So, what's the plan oh-great-one?" she questioned him – watching as he dropped his duffle bag down on the floor before flopping down on one of the couches. He placed his hands behind his head and rested his feet on the opposite arm.

"Mmm," he hummed softly before opening his eyes and turning to look at her. She'd sat down on the floors next to him – her back pressed against the front of the couch and her head turned to see him. "The plan for what? Today, tonight, the week?"

Utau hummed in response, "Lets try today first."

"Well I'm going to go get ready for my game and then leave," he told her. "I'll probably miss the locker room talk but I should be there in time for the game itself. My game should go on until 3:30ish but after that I'll come back and we can go out for a little bit before going to dinner."

She smiled weakly – had he really just made that up on the fly or was it what he had wanted to do with the women he thought would be his wife right now? That thought hurt just a little bit. Since Utau wasn't as dense as her friends she knew that the reason she was feeling this way was because she was having feelings for the boy in front of her….but why did she feel this strongly about someone she'd met just hours ago.

"Hey," he interrupted her thoughts as if he knew what she was thinking. "That's not what I had planned okay? She wasn't even supposed to be coming with me – I was going to meet up with her in Fiji when the series was over." Kukai glanced over at the clock before sitting up, "I've got to go."

"Bye," she called as she watched him grab his smaller duffle bag from next to his large one. "Good luck, Kukai."

Kukai smiled a little as he turned around to find she had lifted herself up onto the couch and her head was lying on one of the couch pillows. "I'll see you when I get back," he told her. Despite himself he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead – shocking the blonde. "Get some rest!"

"I w-will," she stuttered out before he closed the door behind him. Once he was gone Utau's fingers sought out her forehead and brushed over the place where his lips had touched her tanned skin. A smile graced her features as she snuggled into the couch and allowed herself to drift off into sleep.

[Line]

Kukai was frowning as Utau and him walked down the street. He had won the game – they always did when everyone was in a good mood – but this time his teammates hadn't even tried to keep their dislike from him. Usually one of them asked him to go out with them on their celebrations despite not wanting him there – and he always said no because he wasn't wanted but that didn't stop it from hurting.

"Kukai," he snapped out of his thoughts at the gentle touch on his arm, "is everything okay? You've been frowning since you got back."

"Oh um…" Kukai searched for an answer. He didn't want to lie to Utau but he didn't want to tell her about the relationship he had with his teammates. "It's a little complicated."

She seemed satisfied with his answer because she stopped and instead of grilling him like he thought she would – she was a women after all – she threw her shopping bags at him – he only barely caught them without getting the corner of a shoe box through his eye socket – and bent down to play with her flats. "God these are starting to hurt my ankle."

"Why don't we go eat," Kukai suggested. His feet had began to hurt as well, not to mention he was honest to god hungry since he hadn't eaten anything but a hot dog outside the air port.

Utau was about to say no when her stomach growled. While Kukai found it funny – he kept the laughter in since she looked so embarrassed about it. "Come on," he intertwined their hands and led her down the street to where he could make out a restaurant. "Since we're in Italy – we absolutely have to go have some good Pasta."

She laughed as he pulled her along with him. Utau agreed with him though – what was Italy without pasta? "We should get some good Pizza for lunch tomorrow if you're not busy," she recommended casually as he stopped to pull the door open for her.

Kukai grinned at her, "I'm not-" His eyes landed on a group of people laughing and talking loudly at a table and then shaded over darkly. "Let's go somewhere else."

"What? Why? Ku-" Utau protested as he began to drag her back towards the entrance. However he was cut off in the middle of saying his name by someone else saying it. They both turned around in unison to see a group of men all in the same soccer uniform.


	4. Chapter 3

**The Getaway**

**Chapter 3**

_**Pasta, Pizza, and Soccer **_

"Kukai, how are you buddy?" asked the tallest player in the small group.

Utau watched as Kukai's teeth grated together before he finally answered, "I'm good. Now if you don't mind – I've got to leave." His grip tightened just enough that now pain was shooting up Utau's arm.

"Ow, Kukai stop. You're hurting me," she told him as she winced.

Kukai's eyes widened and he retracted his hand – using his other one to bring Utau's wrist of this face. "Oh god Utau," his voice was ridden with guilt as he looked at the bruising mark around her wrist. "I'm so sorry – I didn't mean to…"

"It's okay," she assured him gently. When she saw that Kukai still looked guilty she went to add, "It's real-"

"You're injuring your wife now?" the man cut Utau off yet again much to her annoyance. Utau Hoshina did not like to be cut off, especially not by people who were going to be a douche.

Kukai had opened his mouth to retaliate when Utau flipped her hair over her shoulder and placed her hand smoothly into his. "Come on Kukai," she cut in before anyone could stop her, "We can go get some Pizza instead."

"Are you sure?" Kukai questioned as he let the girl pull him away – leaving a stunned soccer team behind them. The second they were outside the blonde dropped his arm and turned to face him with fire in her eyes.

Utau looked at him for a moment before she finally said, "Are you doing to tell me what that was about Kukai?"

"I…" he bit his lip in thought. It couldn't be common to love someone this much after just meeting them but he didn't want this to ruin what he could have with Utau. "I don't want to talk about it right now Utau."

They continued to stare at each other for a while before Utau finally sighed. "Fine," she told him letting her hands drop off her hips as she began to walk away. "Come on, this bags are getting heavy."

"What about dinner?" he asked her curiously.

She smiled at him, "I thought I saw a McDonalds…"

"Hell yes," Kukai agreed. "After that – I could use some nice greasy comfort food."

"A big Mac and an Oreo McFlurry sounds awesome to me," Utau declared with a grin. Unconsciously Kukai and Utau had fallen into step with each other while their hands intertwined.

[Line]

Utau groaned as she flopped down onto the couch the second they reached the hotel room. "I think I ate too much," she complained as she rubbed her stomach slowly.

"I think you did to," Kukai laughed in reply. "5 Big Macs, two chicken nuggets, a cola, and an Oreo McFlurry."

"Oh shush," the blonde turned her head to stick her tongue out at him. "I'll eat however much I want."

Kukai shrugged, "Fine. Don't blame me when you get fat then."

"You did not!" Utau shouted as she flung one of the couch pillows at him. The pillow hit him square in the face and sent him toppling back into the couch opposite hers as he tried to control his laughter. "You're such a jackass!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" he apologized as he laughed and she threw the rest of the pillows at him. "I take it back. I take it back Utau!"

"Hmph!" she scoffed as she threw one last pillow at him – leaving herself with only one. "You are such a jackass," she repeated turning her head so she wasn't looking at him.

"Aw come on Utau," he whined as he threw the pillows onto her feet so they were back on the correct couch. "I was only joking with you, Jesus."

She stuck her tongue out at him, "You suck."

"Indeed," he laughed. "I am according to you – also a jackass."

"I hate you," she grumbled angrily as she stood up and walked over to her suitcase. She pulled out some clothes to wear to bed before turning to him, "You'll sleep on the couch right?"

Kukai pouted, "But this is my room. Why can't we both sleep in the bedroom?"

"Because it's only got one bed and I don't quite trust you enough to sleep in the same bed."

He clutched at the fabric over his heart dramatically and paced the back of his hand against his forehead. "You hurt me so~" Kukai teased letting himself fall back into the bed of pillows on this couch.

She laughed for a minute before getting serious abruptly, "You're still sleeping on the couch stupid."

He sighed, "At least I can say I tried." Kukai watched as she walked into the bedroom with her hips swinging way too much to not be on purpose. He watched as the door closed behind her.

Green eyes stared at the tan door for a while before he flipped onto his stomach – his face getting buried into the pillows in a way which allowed him to breathe but not as easy as if his face wasn't buried in a mountain of pillows. "This is so wrong," he mumbled to himself.

How could he already be in love again? He'd just been left at the altar 2 days ago and here he was wanting to be in the bedroom with Utau? Here he was more in love with Utau then he had been with _her. _

"I'm no better than her," Kukai mumbled under his breath as he hugged the pillow to his chest. But even as he said the words – he couldn't bring himself to really care, because something about Utau made him fall in love. Something about her was just perfect for him, and he really couldn't care less if it made him seem a little man-whorey.

_**Clocks, Eyes, and Music**_

"Excuse me what?" Ikuto cut in before Amu could answer.

Aruto raised an eyebrow, "Are you not familiar with the concept of a party, Ikuto?"

"Shut up," the bluenette hissed at his father. "I want to know why you're inviting people to _my _birthday party when I clearly remember saying I didn't even want you in the house when it was going on."

Aruto chuckled deeply, "You're crazy if you though I would actually leave the house while a bunch of 18 year olds party and find a way to get beer in here." Amu watched as Ikuto glared at Aruto while Aruto looked at him and brought a fork to his mouth at the same time.

"Um…" she spoke up.

Neither man looked at her as they answered, "What?" Ikuto snapped it at her while Aruto's came out smooth and friendly much like everything else he'd said to her today had.

"You two really don't have to fight over this," she informed them. "I can't stay any longer then this week. I promised Utau and Rima we'd meet up in Paris on Sunday so if I stayed a day longer I would have to break my promise."

"Good," Ikuto scoffed ignoring the way he felt just a little disappointed when the words came from her mouth. "Because I don't want you at my birthday party."

"Ikuto, manners!" Aruto snapped lightly at his son before turning to her. "Are you sure, Amu? We could work it out with Utau – she might end up wanting to stay another night in Italy."

Amu didn't want to insult anybody so she answered, "I guess I could at least talk to her when I talk to her and Rima tomorrow." Aruto seemed satisfied with the answer because he went back to cutting his steak.

Feeling bitter about the fact that his father would be at his party – not about the fact that Amu might be coming – Ikuto stabbed his fork into his carrots and asked a question he knew would be a sore spot. "Why are you here anyways Amu?" Vaguely he remembered Utau saying something like Amu really needed some rest but there had been more to it – he could tell from the way Utau had said it.

"Oh um…" he watched out of the corner of his eye as her eyes flashed with pain and she shifted uncomfortably. "I'm finished."

Aruto was a little shocked at first but then he smiled gently at her, "I assume you want to sleep now? It's been a long day." The pinkette nodded ever so slightly – her bangs falling into her face. "Scarlet, could you show Amu to her room?"

"Yes sir," the maid by the doorway bowed to Aruto before she led Amu out of the room.

When they were gone Aruto looked directly at Ikuto – stopping all other motion for the first time. "Why did you do that?" he demanded. "I can tell you knew it would be a sore spot – and us fighting about this has nothing to do with her."

Ikuto was quiet for a moment – just staring at the meat on the plate in front of him – before saying, "I don't know…I feel really mad about it though Dad."

Aruto's eyes widened a little in shock. Since when did his son feel bad about anything? Slowly shock turned to gentleness and he couldn't help thinking that maybe...just maybe this girl could change things.

[Line]

Pillows thrown onto the opposite side of the bed, feet in the air, stomach against the blanket, and laptop opened in front of her Amu couldn't help but smile when she saw Utau log on. The call was started almost instantly and she found herself looking at both of her best friends.

"Why hello there my darlings," Utau declared with a smile – her voice softer than normal as if she didn't want to disturb someone.

"Mhm," Rima hummed in that almost-but-not-quite-social way of hers, "Hey."

"Hola~" Amu sing songed – just seeing the two blondes could make her forget what had happened only minute before.

Amu watched Utau's feet kicking in the background as she asked, "So how's everyone settling in?"

Rima bit her lip as an uncharacteristically dreamy smile graced her features. "It's fine," she answered. "I had dinner before searching for my hotel – being that your hand writing is utterly unreadable."

Utau chuckled nervously, "Sorry Rima." Utau's next question was for Amu, "What about you sweetheart?"

"Your brother is a douche," Amu declared. "A huge fucking douche."

"Tell me about it," the pigtailed blonde answered with a light sigh. "And what do you think of Daddy?"

"Brother? Daddy? Where exactly _are _you Amu?" Rima demanded fiercely. "Where is she Utau?"

"She's at my dad's house in London," Utau replied smoothly. "I didn't feel the need to make her stay in a hotel when I had family that could take her in for the week."

"I hate you," Rima grumbled – clearly upset about having to stay in a hotel while Amu was in a mansion. "I hate you all."

"Mmm," Amu hummed with a slight laugh. "Your dad asked me if I wanted to stay an extra day for your brothers birthday party."

Utau moved her eyes so she was staring up at the ceiling in thought before saying, "Oh! That is at the end of this week isn't it?"

Amu nodded, "I told him I'd talk to you about me staying an extra night."

"Why don't we all just meet up there then?" Rima suggested. "We can meet up in London and then fly to Paris together."

Utau was about to answer when a clearly male voice shouted, "Utau~ Can I have a pillow? This couch is uncomfortable."

Amu and Rima's eyes widened in unison before they screamed, "You have a boy in your hotel room!"

Utau scratched her head sheepishly, "Actually…this is his hotel room." Before either of her friends could say anything else she added, "That sounds like a plan! I'll be going now!"

"I can't believe her…" Rima whispered once Utau logged out. Shaking her head she regained her composure, "Ah well I'm going out now. Sleep well Amu."

_**Dancing, Disney, and Beaches. **_

Rima snapped her laptop closed and grabbed her white bag from beside her. "Nagi are you ready to go yet?" she asked – knocking on the wall next to bed since Nagihiko was in the room next to hers.

"Yeah," Nagi replied. "I'll meet you downstairs."

"Okay," Rima agreed as she slipped into her white flip flops. She'd changed into a black and white checkered bikini and slipped a pair of pure white shorts on over the bottoms. "I'll see you down there then."

She quickly shoved her beach towel into her bag and went clacking down the hall way and into the elevator. When she stepped in she found it already occupied by two large men, who Rima sent a smile towards since she was in such a good mood. The blonde couldn't believe that Nagi could make her this happy when they'd just met a few hours ago.

The elevator stopped at the 10th floor – Rima's room being on the 15th and final floor – and another large man stepped in and settled right next to the other two. "Have you found him yet?" one of the men who had already been in the elevator asked the new man.

"No – there's no sign of Nagihiko-sama," the other answered. Rima's eyes widened when she heard the name…Nagihiko-sama? What was that about? And why were these men looking for him? She didn't have any more time to ask about it because the doors of the elevator slid open and a family stepped in.

Her mind continued to swarm for the next few floors though. Nagihiko-sama…big men looking for him…Was he in the mafia or something? What had she gotten herself into by agreeing to let him show her around for the week? More importantly – what had she gotten herself into by falling for him!

As she stepped out of the elevator and walked towards one of the couches in the lobby to wait for Nagihiko she suddenly felt extremely dizzy from all the things swarming around in her head.

Rima hit the sofa a little harder then she meant and let her head fall back so she was staring at the ceiling. She'd just arrived in Orlando and already she'd gotten herself caught in something like this…What was she going to do when the week ended?

A dull ache rung through her chest as she remembered that she'd only be here a week. She only have a week before she never saw Nagihiko again… Would she ever feel this kind of love again?

"Why am I even thinking this?" she groaned out loud as she let her eyes slide closed. She'd only arrived in Orlando a few hours ago and already she wanted to go home and lay in her bed with Amu and Utau next to her – all of them gorging on ice cream and candy like they had in the old days.

A small voice in the back of her head reminded Rima that the old days were over. This wasn't high school anymore…

[Line]

Nagi peeked out from behind his hiding spot and then ran down the hall to the elevator. He quickly adjusted his sunglasses and adjusted the baseball cap on his head lightly. When he'd seen the men running around the hotel looking for him – how did they keep finding him god damn it! – he hadn't wanted to cancel his plans with Rima. So instead he came up with a disguise consisting of his long purple locks pulled into a ponytail and looped uncomfortably through the hole in a baseball cap like he'd seen people do in the past, and covered his recognizable honey brown eyes with sunglasses. If all went well he wouldn't even run into any of them, but if he did happen to run into one of them he could only hope they wouldn't recognize him and at the same time he'd have time to get rid of the ponytail before he reached Rima.

"Shit," Nagihiko whispered under his breath as the doors slid open to reveal three very familiar men standing in the elevator. He let his head drop a little as he walked into the elevator and silently stuck to the corner. When they reached the lobby he let out the huge breath he had been holding in and practically ran – pulling the hair tie out as he went - to where he could see Rima's blonde head sitting.

"Rima-tan," he called gently as he reached her, "are you ready to go…." Nagihiko trailed off as he took in the sight of the blonde fast asleep in front of him. His cheeks dusted a bright pink… "Cute," he mumbled as he leaned in without realizing it. "She's so cute."

His purple hair brushed against her cheeks as he got closer until finally their lips brushed gently. Nagihiko didn't realize what he was doing until he felt two arms wrap around his neck and pull him closer. When they pulled apart he whispered, "Did you just kiss me Rima-tan?"

Rima scoffed from her position, "You kissed me first."

"Touché," he laughed lightly. "You ready to go now?"

"I've been ready lazy," she poked his chest lightly so he causing him to step back so she could get up. "So I think the correct sentence here is – are _you _ready?"

He chuckled as he grabbed her hand and pulled her up off the couch. Rima went stumbling into his chest much to his amusement. "I am actually."

"W-Well then lets go," she huffed as she turned away. Luckily for Nagihiko – she didn't turn quite fast enough for him to miss that blush on her cheeks. By now she was at the door while he was chuckling in place. "Are you coming or what idiot?"

"Yeah yeah," he laughed as he ran lightly over to her. "I'm coming Rima-tan."


	5. Chapter 4

**The Getaway **

**Chapter 4**

_**Clocks, Eyes, and Music**_

Ikuto let out a yawn as he slumped down in his chair. "So sleepy," he mumbled to himself – he wanted to go back upstairs, but his father and him always have breakfast together. Currently he was waiting at the dining table in only his Superman boxers – like he did every morning – while he waited for the cook to make his Ham and Cheese omelet.

"Are you working today?" Aruto questioned his son from where he sat reading the newspaper and sipping his coffee.

Ikuto dug the palm of his hand into his eyes before saying, "I have the next two weeks off. It's my vacation time."

"Good then I want you to take care of Amu for the week," Aruto answered calmly.

"What? Why!" protested Ikuto. Truthfully – he didn't really mind all that much, but still. "I'm on vacation!"

"Because," the older male replied, "there is no reason for her to use some crappy and overly priced tourist company when you could show her around." Ikuto stared at his father for a long moment before sighing in defeat.

"Fine," Ikuto answered after taking a swig of his orange juice. "Can I have the gold card and the Jaguar then? She's going to want to shop and stuff."

Aruto's face suddenly got that deer-in-headlights-look. "You…want my…" his lip quivered a little bit, "baby?"

Before Ikuto could reply Amu walked into the dining room. "Morning," she greeted smoothly. Their eyes met for a second before her face turned a bright red before she shifted her eyes away from Ikuto quickly.

"Good morning, Amu," Aruto answered flashing her a grin. "Did you talk to Utau last night?"

Amu nodded with a smile. "Yeah," she replied. "We decided that the three of us would meet up at the party and then go to Paris together the next day."

Ikuto spat his orange juice out, "Utau's coming?"

"She was planning on it…" Amu replied hesitantly before looking over at Aruto. "That's okay isn't it?"

Aruto nodded wasting no time in his answer. "Obviously I'd be happy to see my daughter again, as well as meeting Rima."

Ikuto's hands slammed against the table, effectively cutting any reply Amu might of given off. "Does no one care that this is supposed to be my birthday party? Did it never occur to _either _of you that maybe – just maybe – I don't want a bunch of stupid kids are my birthday party?"

"Ikuto!" Aruto shouted in an attempt to stop his son. "Sit down and eat your breakfast."

Ikuto glared at his father for a long time before he straightened up. "I'm finished," he hissed out. He kicked the chair backwards before walking out of the room – caring even less about the fact that he was only in his boxers and there was a girl in the room then he had previously.

"I'm sorry about him," Aruto said after a moment. "Sometimes he gets a little…temperamental."

"Oh um…" Amu didn't know what to say. "It's okay." With neither knowing what to say next after that oh-so-awkward exchange they settled into silence for the rest of breakfast.

[Line]

Ikuto ran a hand through his sapphire locks as he sat in his computer chair. He leaned backwards in his chair to a point where he was almost tipped over. "I'm an ass," he declared as his eyes slid shut. He thought about the conversation he'd had with his father earlier before standing up – maybe she would forgive him just a little if he took her around the city.

After pulling on a black tee-shirt with the pink panther on the front and a pair of light blue jeans, he went downstairs in search of the pinkette. Lucky for him – she was sitting on the couch with a book in her hand. "Hey," Ikuto called out to her. "Come on."

"Eh? Why?" Amu questioned as she turned to see him.

"We're going out," he replied. "If you're coming to my party, you're going to need a dress aren't you?"

"I have dresses," she answered with her eyes scrunching. "We're having a party in Paris after all."

Ikuto grinned slyly, "But you need a London dress." He didn't give her any room to protest because he grabbed her wrist and the keys to his father's Jaguar before guiding her out the door.

"What's a London dress?" she questioned as she fastened her seatbelt a few minutes later. Obviously she wasn't going to get out of this one easily so she was just going to roll with it.

Ikuto sighed as the car roared to life. "Most of the people at my party are obviously going to be from London," out of the corner of his eye he saw her nod in understanding, "so obviously they'll all be decked out in the latest London Fashion." Another nod showed that she was still following. "Therefore I'm taking you shopping because I don't want you to look horrible at my party – tell Utau and your other friend to buy a new dress to. I don't think Utau would show up in something out of date anyways, but just to be sure."

"Wow…" Amu whistled. "I think you just insulted Rima, Utau, and I all in the space of three sentences. Congrats."

"Oh don't be such a girl," Ikuto rolled his eyes.

Amu's mouth dropped open before she said, "You realize I am a girl correct?"

"Of course you're not," Ikuto answered sarcastically "Girls have boobs, don't you know that?"

"I have boobs!" Amu objected her hands reaching up to her chest. "Their just…still growing."

Ikuto snorted, "You're 18 – if you don't already have boobs you aint never going to get them."

She would have objected more but something occurred to her. "Hey – how old are you anyways?"

"Mm?" he answered startled by her sudden question. "Oh, I'm turning 19."

"Oh, so you're only a year older then us?" He hummed in response before they settled into silence.

_**Pasta, Pizza, and Soccer**_

Utau slowly blinked her eyes open to find herself looking at smooth tan skin. It took a minute for who it was to register in her mind before she screamed – causing Kukai to wake up with a shout of his own and fall off the bed.

"Why are you screaming?" he whined as he sat up – rubbing as growing bump on his head.

"Why are you in my bed!" she screamed – on her knees as she looked over the side of the bed at him.

Kukai rubbed at his eyes now instead of his head, "I couldn't sleep on the couch – It was uncomfortable – so I picked the lock. I didn't touch you or anything and that's what you're worried about – I even kept like 5 inches between us."

A blush over came Utau cheeks now that the thought had been planted in her head. "J-just get out. I n-need to get dress," she stuttered out nervously.

Kukai shrugged and grabbed a set of clothes from his suitcase before leaving the bedroom. "I'll get dressed in the bathroom then."

Utau sat on the bed taking deep breaths for a moment before she finally stood up. She brushed a strand of her blonde her out of her eyes and bent down to grab clothes from her suitcase.

She'd just pulled on a pair of white jean shorts when her phone buzzed on the side table. Clad in only her shorts and a pink bra she strolled over and flipped it home.

_From: Amu_

_Ikuto says for you to buy a new dress for the party. _

"I guess I'm going shopping again today," she smiled – not at all minding the idea. Biting her lip as she pulled on her purple tank top she wondered absently if Kukai had another game today or if he would come out with her.

When she finally left the bedroom she found Kukai's eyes glazed over as he looked at his phone. Sneakily she snuck behind him and peeked at the screen – silently reading the words.

_Ran leaves Kukai at the altar!_

_ Two days ago Ran Heart and soccer superstar Kukai Souma were suppose to be getting married at a church in Los Angeles. The couple has been together for 4 seemingly happy years, so imagine our surprise when we watch Ran run out of the church without her fiancée! _

Utau's hand went up to her mouth before she looked over at him again, emerald eyes were still glazed over with emotions Utau couldn't see. Not liking the way he looked she snatched the phone from his hand.

"Hey!" he objected turning around. Seeing her his eyes softened a bit, "Utau."

"The one and only," she grinned cheekily at him the best she could. "Come on – I need to go buy a new dress."

"Huh?" Kukai titled his head. "Didn't we go shopping yesterday?"

"Yes!" she answered rolling her eyes. "But those were everyday clothes – I'm going to my brother's birthday party in London after this week so I need to buy a party dress."

"Okay I guess," he answered. What was wrong with her? Her smiles weren't quite reaching her eyes like they had been yesterday. Was she that upset about him coming into the bedroom without permission?

[Line]

They lasted exactly 50 pairs of shoes, 6 dresses, ten shops, and half a plate of Pasta before Kukai couldn't take it any longer. "Okay I give," he exclaimed as she was twirling her spaghetti about her fork. "What's wrong with you?"

"Huh?" Utau looked away from her fork and up at him. "What do you mean? Nothing's wrong with me."

"Obviously there is," he retorted. "You haven't said more than six words to be since we left the hotel, and you're smiles are half hearted. Are you that upset about this morning?"

He watched as a light pink dusted her cheeks and she shook her head. "That's not it," Utau answered looking down at her plate again. "I thought there was something wrong with you!"

"Why would you think that?" he asked reflecting back on the morning. He'd woken up, got dressed, checked his phone only to find some jackass from the team had emailed him that article with a smiley, and then Utau had shown up. She couldn't of possibly seen the… "Oh god is this about that article?"

She nodded just enough for him to see it. "You looked sad. I couldn't tell, I just wanted to make you feel better but I didn't know what to say."

Kukai threw his head back and laughed. "Oh god Utau I'm fine!" he told her after a moment. "I was angry because some jackass on the team gave me that article." His facial features went from filled with humor to serious so fast that Utau dropped her fork into her pasta.

His hand reached out and touched hers gently before he interlaced them and looked right at her. "Utau you…" he bit his lip before going on, "you've made me happier in the past 3 days then she ever did. I love you Utau."

She stared at him with an expression of shock for a while – it frightened him. Did she think he was creepy? Or that he was lying? Was she going to reject him and never look at him again? His head started to spin – why had he said that? Why hadn't he just thought about it first!

Then her features softened and she squeezed his hand – cutting off everything his brain had been doing. Emerald eyes locked with her purple ones only to find tears in the corner of her eyes.

"W-Why are you crying!" he exclaimed louder then he meant to. There was no doubt in Kukai's mind that his panic was written all over his face for all the watchers who had turned to see them at his outburst to see.

"I-I'm just really really happy," she answered using her free hand to wipe her tears away. "I love you to."

_**Disney, Dances, and Beaches.**_

By the time Nagi and Rima returned to their hotel it was pitch black outsight and Rima was at least two shades tanner then she had been before.

"So," Nagi declared as they were riding up in the elevator – their hands having found each other's and intertwined. He was much more relaxed now since there was no way all of the guards would still be walking around the hotel, by now they should of all returned to guard his mother and sister. "Are we going to be together tomorrow to?"

Rima looked over at him, "Didn't you offer to show me around all week?"

He laughed, "So what do you want to do tomorrow?" She opened her mouth only to be cut off.

_Ran, Ran, Ran~ Byakuran~ _

_Ran, Ra- _

"Nice ringtone," he interjected with a laugh.

Rima picked the phone of her bag finally and flipped it open. Her eyes scanned over the message before her lips tugged into a smile. "It looks like tomorrow I'm going shopping."

Nagihiko raised an eyebrow – she hadn't mentioned anything about wanting to shop all day and although he'd been expecting it at some point he wondered why the text had brought it up. "What for?"

"A dress," she responded with a yawn. "When I fly to England at the end of the week I have to go to a friend's brother's birthday party and he wants me to buy a new dress for the occasion apparently." Rima snapped the phone shut and placed it back in her bag as the elevator doors opened up and they both stepped out. "Are you coming with me tomorrow?"

"Obviously," he answered with a roll of his eyes. "Who else would you show the best shows? Or help you when you get lost?"

"True enough," she answered with a laugh. By now they were standing in front of their hotel rooms – each of them not wanting to part quite yet. "So um…nine then? We can get breakfast first."

Nagihiko gave a nod of his head – grinning from ear to ear – "Nine it is then."

They stood there for another moment before Rima finally turned and stuck her key in the lock. Opening the door she called behind her, "Good night Nagihiko-sama~"

Nagihiko stopped mid movement – having put his key into the slot already. "How did she…" he wondered. Had someone told her? No there was no reason anyone would know he was showing her around. Maybe she had heard it somewhere? With all the men walking around this morning that was likely.

But did she know why they called him that?


End file.
